Ice Cold
by Elsa the SnowQueen19
Summary: Frozen Au, Evil Elsa. Having her younger sister as their parents' favorite made the heart of Princess Elsa turned ice cold. She tried many times to get rid of her sister, but when none worked she found out that the way to make her sister suffer was to break her heart…


**This story is inspired by the video in YouTube called 'If Elsa Were the Villain'. All copyrights belong to their rightful owner. **

**Just an idea that crossed my mind a while ago when I saw the video on YouTube. I made the base of this story long ago and came across this story again when I went through my files, so I decided to continue this. I hope you enjoy!**

**Rate M for dark themes and probably mention or even scenes of intimate moments.**

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

The platinum blonde haired new crowned Queen walked into the ballroom, chin held high and in perfect regal posture, her eyes narrowed as she looked upon her subjects. She stood tall in front of her throne, barely a smile mustered on her face.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle."

The strawberry blonde haired Princess sprint into the ballroom from the other door across from the one Elsa just walked through. She gave a little wave to the people bowing in front of her and Elsa had to fight the urge not to roll her eyes.

Kai cleared his throat and moved the young Princess to stand beside her sister from her original position. Anna wasn't sure about it though and she shifted one step away from the Queen, which was nice for Elsa since she couldn't stand having someone standing too close to her, especially her sister.

The Princess cleared her throat quietly and tucked a strand of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear. Elsa gritted her teeth, her sister wanted to get some attention from her, but she had to keep on the 'good' demeanor so she turned her head to a side to look at the younger girl. "Hi."

Anna turned with a surprised look on her face; she didn't expect her sister to be so _warmed _up to her. "H-hi me?"

The Queen mentally groaned; Anna was the one wanting for attention and now when she got one she _asked _her if she greeted her. The platinum blonde haired Queen nodded, giving a small half-hearted smile for a brief moment.

"Oh! Hi."

Elsa turned her head back to the ball taking place in front of her, ending the short conversation with her 'oh-so-loved' sister.

But Anna didn't get the meaning.

"Elsa, you look so beautiful." She stated, "And this whole party is so nice and I wish it could be like this all the time…"

"Anna,"

"I mean, we can open the gates and let people in and have many balls every night and-"

"Anna!"

The Princess stopped abruptly when her sister raised her voice. "Yes?" she asked in quiet voice.

"Please, I don't have time for your rambling." Elsa said in a firm regal tone. "I have some people I need to talk to, alone."

"O-okay… I'll just go." Anna hung her head low as she walked away from her sister, sniffling quietly as she disappeared into the crowd.

Elsa exhaled and rolled her eyes. Her sister could be so overly dramatic sometimes and it slowly getting on her nerves. She wondered why her parents loved Anna more. What did they see from her? Her 'outgoingness'? Please, it was really annoying!

"A little harsh, don't you think, My Queen?"

Too deep in thought, Elsa hasn't realized the presence of the auburn haired green eyed gentleman in front of her. He has this sly half-smirk on his face as he looked at her, making her raised one delicate eyebrow at him. "Excuse me, who are you?"

"Oh, pardon me, Your Highness. I'm Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." He introduced himself, bowing politely.

"Well, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles," Elsa let his name rolled out from her lips in the way that made chills ran down his spine. "What do you want?"

"I want to offer you your first dance as Queen." Hans said, extending his hand for her to take.

"And why should I accept your offer?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

The Prince inhaled and sighed. "Well, if you like to dance with an old weird Duke than with me…"

Elsa's eyes darted to the short Duke of Weselton who was heading toward them.

"Well, Your Majesty?"

"Don't make me regret this." She said through gritted teeth before she stepped toward him, taking his hand and let him led her to the dance floor.

Hans chuckled as he put his hand on the Queen's waist while the other holding hers. "I would never, My Queen." They began waltzing around the dance floor, people respectively made a room for them to dance. "You're a good dancer, My Queen."

"You're not so terrible either." Elsa replied, looking up at the Prince dancing with her as he twirled her around.

Hans scoffed, "As the youngest of thirteen Princes back home, I need to find something I can do to kill some time somehow." He twirled her again, catching her in his arm. "So what's up with your sister, Your Majesty? You seemed to dislike her."

"You have no idea." Elsa said through gritted teeth, "You're the youngest child. You won't understand."

"Really?" Hans raised a brow at her. "Let me guess: Your parents cared and loved your sister more than they do to you. She also annoyed you so much and won't leave you alone for years."

It actually took the Queen's interest as she raised one delicate eyebrow. "And you know this from…?"

"Personal experience, Your Majesty." he told her, "My brothers always bullied me ever since I was just a young lad and I am practically invisible in the eye of my Father as I would never get the throne."

Hans ended their dance by twirling the Queen around before pulling her back into his arms just as the music reached its last note. He pressed their bodies together and smiled in satisfaction at her while she could only look up into his emerald green eyes.

"You could let go off me now." She told him.

"But I enjoy this closeness between us." He retorted,

"People are looking." She replied, pushing his body away from her before she fixed the wrinkles on her dress. "Now please excuse me."

"I enjoy our dance very much." He told her as she began to walk away. "Maybe we should do it again sometimes."

But instead of answering, Elsa only rolled her eyes and retreated back to her throne. Fifteen minutes standing by her throne and discussing many things with her guests resulted into the Queen getting bored. She excused herself and left. Who knew the role of a Queen could be so frustrating and boring?

She went to the balcony, shutting the door behind her just to find the Prince of the Southern Isles leaning against the railings with a drink in his hand.

"Ah, there you are." He said, giving the Queen A half smile. "I was beginning to wonder if I could see you again."

"What are you doing here?"

He raised one eyebrow and shrugged. "Enjoying my drink, Your Majesty."

"Why not doing it inside?"

"It's… more private here, less crowded. Now, you would care to join me?" he held another glass of, what it looked like, champagne.

Now Elsa was torn between two choices. She could just either turned away to return to the party OR she could just stay here with the Prince in a quiet and not crowded balcony. The latter sounded more appealing for her.

She sighed and joined the Prince, leaning against the railings beside him and took the other glass, sipping the alcoholic beverage.

"So tell me, how's your opinion on being Queen this far?"

"Boring." Elsa took another sip. "All they could talk about is trades."

Hans nodded before taking a bottle of champagne he has prepared from the floor. "What do you say about a little celebration between us? No dignitaries, no council, no trades… just us."

Elsa eyed him suspiciously. "You've been planning this all along."

The Prince smiled with a glimpse of shyness in it. "I rather well at planning and making plots in Southern Isles…"

With still glimpse of suspicion, the Queen held her glass for him to pour the yellowish transparent liquid. "You're not attempting to murder me, do you?"

"Why would I? Wasting such beauty would be unwise." He poured himself some of the beverage too. "Cheers."

"Cheers." Elsa cling her glass with Hans' before they both drank their beverage.

"So… tell me about your story, My Queen." Hans said as he held his glass in one hand while his other arm stayed dangerously close to his company, but the Queen seemed didn't notice it.

Elsa looked at him from the corner of her eyes with a smile grace on her face. They were definitely starting to get drunk. She took off one of her gloves, hell with concealing her powers, she was going to spill everything to him and she knew he could be useful. _"A talent that confined me to a bedroom after some whiny brat begged me of snow." _She conjured up a single snowflake, letting it float above her palm while the Prince watched with interest. _"Snowmen always on her mind, so I put ice in her brain! We play by my rules if I conjure up a game!" _

The memories of her childhood came flooding in her mind. How Anna woke her up in the middle of the night only for her own pleasure of playing with her powers and how Elsa 'accidentally' shot her on the head by her powers.

_"But it took more than snow and ice to see her murdered. The fire in our parents' hearts burned fierce and long." _

Their trip to the trolls and how they healed the younger girl, resulting on the King and Queen to lock their eldest in a new bedroom and how she had to endure every knock on her door from her annoying sister.

_"So to get rid of Mom and Dad, I made their sailing trip go bad, I mean; they weren't expecting snow storms quite THAT strong! HA!"_

When her parents told her they were going on a sailing trip for two weeks, the eighteen years old Princess knew it was her chance to end her suffering of being controlled by her parents.

_"They let go! They let go! Nothing lasts forever; sure as HELL they were the same." _She chuckled as her hand turned into fist, crushing the snowflake in between her fingers and palm. _"They let go! They let go! When you're drowning in an ocean even trolls can't save the day!" _Hans looked at her, mostly studying every curve on her face, with his eyes stuck in staring into those deep blue hues of hers, but she continued with her singing. _"Anna always was the favorite, our parents CLEARLY loved her more, so when I spotted out my window, their ship along the shore, the anger built up in that tiny room, so I freeze their frozen doom! THEY LET GO!"_

When the servant, Kai, came knocking on her door and told her that her parents has died in shipwreck, Elsa had to try her best not to squeal in joy. She faked her mourning sobs, struggling to tell the servant that she won't attend the funeral between her 'cry'.

_"While I manage to dispose of mom and daddy, I was thwarted in my plans to take the throne. Though our parents were both gone, Anna's love became her brawn. I couldn't freeze her spirit if anything it had grown!" _she sneered, but quickly regain her calm and yet cold demeanor. _"And if there's one thing that my powers cannot handle, it's warmth of mind mixed with a belly filled with fire, urgh! So even though I hate you dearly, and you can't trust men to be smart, I need the help from one to go and break her heart." _

She reached out with perfectly manicured bare hand and curled her fingers around his chin, making him look her in the eyes. "And this is where you come in."

_"There's a slither of ice that I sense inside you, and with a snap I could make you a giant mess! But I'll take advantage of your coldness, so turn that evil into boldness, profess your love and let it flower like winter crest!"_

_"Then LET GO! Let her go! Let her love you to the core then break her with malevolence! Let her go! Let her go! When a heart lays cracked and shattered it can't put up a defense!" _she let go off his chin and placed her bare hand on his chest where she could feel his heartbeats against her cold touch. _"Then she'll finally know my pain, and soon my trust will be regained, she'll think that I'm the only one who can heal her forlorn pain. I'll put lies inside that hollow heart and I'll tear it apart! SHE'LL LET GO!"_

She clasped her hands at the sides of his face and pulled him into a fierce kiss. His eyes went wide in shock but he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He pushed her lips apart with his tongue before it began dancing with her own. Unknowingly Elsa breathed her icy powers into his body during their kiss before they pulled apart, both out of breath.

"Are we clear then?" She questioned him.

There was a flash of blue in the Prince's eyes as his body began to adapt with the Queen's powers inside him before he nodded. "Yes, My Queen."

"Good boy."

**Please raise your hand if you have heard the song or were listening to it while you read. Say 'Evil Elsa' if you have sing while you read the song part, thank you :)**


End file.
